DP098
}} If the Scarf Fits, Wear It! (Japanese: 浮かぶ未確認怪物！？ The Floating Unidentified Mysterious Animal!?) is the 98th episode of the , and the 564th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 16, 2008 and in the United States on March 21, 2009. Blurb On the way to Solaceon Town, Ash and his friends hear that the local "Scarf Monster" has made the tabloid news. Ash is skeptical, even though he and his friends see a shadow in the forest that looks much like the rumored monster itself. But once he arrives at his friend Angie's house, which is also a Pokémon Day Care, Angie acts strangely whenever the Scarf Monster is mentioned. When she runs out of the house, Ash and his friends follow her to a cave and discover that the Scarf Monster is a Lickilicky from her Day Care! Lickilicky was a Lickitung at the Day Care which accidentally evolved after Angie taught it Rollout—and evolving another Trainer's Pokémon is a big no-no! Angie's parents are away on a trip, so she's hidden Lickilicky in the meantime. But Lickilicky also hates being a Poké Ball, so it always wanders off in search of food. As for the scarf, it's an inflatable collar that Angie uses to float Lickilicky in the air so she can haul it back home like a balloon. When she inflates the collar, Lickilicky's floating shadow attracts Team Rocket, who are posing as tabloid reporters and searching for the Scarf Monster. Fortunately, Dawn and Brock manage to hide Lickilicky from Team Rocket's prying eyes. The next day, Team Rocket tests out a new robot designed to lure the Scarf Monster out of hiding. The robot has a giant ball of Pokémon food, and sure enough, Lickilicky comes right over to the source of the delicious smell. However, Team Rocket doesn't realize their valuable monster is a regular Lickilicky until Ash and Angie come looking for the missing Pokémon. Angie has Lickilicky wrap up Team Rocket so Pikachu can send them into orbit, and our heroes are delighted—until Angie's parents return from their trip. Fortunately for Angie, the Lickitung's Trainer is thrilled to have a new Lickilicky! Now she can say goodbye to Ash with a light heart as her friend heads for his next stop, Hearthome City! Plot Arriving back in Solaceon Town, and are in a park reading an article in the Sinnoh Star about a mysterious scarf monster roaming the town, causing widespread rumors, but they don't seem to be interested. Having decided to visit Angie while they are passing through, the group head on their way but soon spot a shadow of a mysterious creature that looks similar to the monster the article was referring to, though the shadow soon disappears. Upon arriving at Angie's house, the gang greets themselves once again to an old friend. After having dinner, Ash tells Angie of a mysterious creature they saw. Angie becomes worried and leaves the room immediately. The gang follows her to a cave where she says to keep the mysterious creature, but the problem is the creature is nowhere to be found. , who are trying to track down this creature, are acting as news reporters. They spot Officer Jenny standing in front a pool of water and Team Rocket asks the police officer of any evidence of what the clue is. Officer Jenny replies that it is saliva. Back at the park a trap is set to catch the creature, the trap succeeds as the creature comes closer and closer to the trap. The creature turns out to be a Pokémon, a . Angie tells the gang that she was looking after a when suddenly it used and evolved and, according to daycare rules, the carer must not let a Pokémon evolve at any circumstances. Team Rocket then asks Ash and his friends where the creature went, which Ash lies about. As Team Rocket leaves, Angie inflates the tube surrounding Lickilicky's neck with helium, which makes it float, and they return it to the cave. Nearby, a man fishing spots a creature in the forests flying overhead and is terrified. The next day, Team Rocket creates a mecha to catch the creature. This machine lures the creature by using a ball of Pokémon food, which the smell will lure the creature to it. The plan succeeds as the Lickilicky follows the scent. Ash and Angie go to the cave to get Lickilicky, but then they see nothing but a broken rope. As Lickilicky is approaching the ball of Pokémon food, Ash and friends arrive to tell Team Rocket that it is actually a Lickilicky, but they disagree as a Lickilicky doesn't wear a tube. Angie gets furious and orders to use on the tube to pop it. Team Rocket then realizes that it really is a Lickilicky, but Jessie refutes this, claiming the tube makes it the creature. They try to capture Lickilicky, but the tables turn and Team Rocket are blasted off by 's . At that very moment, Angie's parents arrive. After telling them what happened, Angie's father is furious, but as the Trainer of the Lickilicky is actually happy about the evolution, Angie is let off easy as the gang says goodbye to Angie. As Angie waves to them, her parents jokingly tell her that if she and Ash got married, they could look after the daycare. Angie frantically tells them not to say things like that, while Ash suddenly sneezes. Major events * and meet up with Angie again. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Angie * Officer Jenny * Angie's parents * * Old Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Angie's) * ( 's; evolves; flashback) * ( 's; newly evolved) Trivia * seems to think that the unknown creature is a in the Japanese version. * 's uses several English phrases, such as "Thank you very much" in the Japanese version. In the dub, he speaks in an Italian accent, even mentioning Italian phrases. * This is the first time the narrator reads the "TO BE CONTINUED..." sign out loud. ** In the dub, this manner started reading this in Evolving Strategies!. * In the games, Pokémon Day Cares will not evolve a Trainer's Pokémon even if the Pokémon meets the evolutionary requirements. It is mentioned several times in the episode that the Day Care should not evolve Pokémon; however, the they were raising did in fact evolve under their care. * The Sinnoh Star, the newspaper was reading at the start of the episode, featured the ruins in Celestic Town and the Lustrous Orb from the previous episodes. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * Jessie makes a reference to the 1958 song in the dub by stating that Lickilicky is a "One eyed, purple people eater." * The dub title parodies the popular saying "if the shoe fits, wear it". * This episode confirms that Angie has a crush on . Errors * After announced Team Rocket's scheme to capture the "scarf monster", can be heard, even though it was inside its Poké Ball the whole time. * Ash incorrectly tells Team Rocket that it was Angie's Lickilicky, when it really belongs to someone else. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= } |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 098 Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes storyboarded by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes directed by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami de:Kleider machen Monster-Pokémon! es:EP567 fr:DP098 ja:DP編第98話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第97集